The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An engine system may be designed to operate using a particular type of fuel. For example, the engine system may be designed to operate using gasoline fuel. The engine system may reliably operate using an alternative type of fuel that includes predetermined amounts of a fuel additive. For example, the alternative type of fuel may be a mixture of 90% gasoline fuel and 10% ethanol fuel. When a type of fuel other than the particular or alternative type is used, the engine system may not operate properly. For example, using a different type of fuel may cause hardware failures and/or inaccurate diagnostics.